Something Like Home
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Reborn really is happier whenever Lambo is around, though you'd never get him to admit it out loud. RebornLambo with mentions of ColonelloLal.


A/N: This fic was actually inspired by a really cute CL pic I saw on Photobucket, but it's a RL story. XD

Lambo wondered how he got himself into these situations.

"Um…what are you doing?" he asked the man who's shoulder he currently found himself thrown over.

"Taking you home, kora," Colonello replied, matter-of-factly. Lambo didn't have to see his face to know the man was probably beaming that evil grin he always got whenever he was happy.

"Well," Lambo murmured. "You know I can walk right?"

"Yep, kora," he stated cheerfully.

"Then could you put me down please?"

"Nope, kora," he stated just as (if not more) cheerfully.

With a sigh, Lambo let himself droop slightly, still clutching the fabric of the back of Colonello's coat and wondering if the arcobaleno would be terribly offended if he shocked the hell out of him.

"Why are you taking me to your house?" he finally asked, deciding that maybe attempting to kill Colonello wasn't the best idea (after all, he did like the man sometimes…) and instead settling for making conversation.

"Oh, no," Colonello corrected. "Not my house. Yours, kora."

"…right," the Thunder guardian muttered. "My house is that way." He pointed back in the general direction of where they'd come from.

"You're new house, kora," the man corrected yet again.

"And this requires you to carry me….why?"

"It doesn't really. Just a convenient excuse to grope your ass, kora."

Lambo electrocuted the hell out him.

"God damned pervert," he grumbled, glaring at the man.

"Yeah….Lal says that too…kora," Colonello noted, laughing despite the obvious pain he was now in. "Damn…Reborn doesn't give you….enough credit…does he? …kora."

Trying very hard not to perk up at the mention of the dangerous hitman, Lambo pushed himself to his feet and started walking, leaving the other man to either follow or be left behind. A moment later, he heard the arcobaleno fall into step beside him.

"Where are we going, kora?" he asked, leaning over slightly so Lambo was forced to look at him.

"I don't know," the guardian replied. "You're the one who practically kidnapped me."

"Aww, don't be that way, kora."

"I reserve the right to be whatever way I want."

"Ooh….feisty," Colonello whistled. "I can see why Reborn likes you, kora."

This time Lambo wasn't able to fight down the blush that overtook his face. Off to the side, he could hear Colonello's laughter, which just made his blush worse.

"Reborn asked me to bring you over, kora," the blonde finally explained, grinning wickedly. "Well, not so much asked as practically begged for it."

"Yeah, right," Lambo deadpanned, rolling his eyes slightly. "Now what's the real reason."

"Okay fine, you got me, kora. He's been moping about the apartment for the past week and I told him to get off his lazy ass and do something about it, but you know how Reborn is, kora."

"He threw you out?"

"Exactly, kora," Colonello punched him lightly in the shoulder (well, lightly for him which means there was probably going to be a bruise there later). "And so, I decided to take matters into my own hands, kora."

"By kidnapping me?"

"Pretty much, kora." The arcobaleno crossed his arms behind his head. "Reborn's my friend, and when he's being a whiny bitch it makes me depressed, and I hate being depressed, so the only thing to do is to make him happy, and since you currently make him happy, or at least some odd semblance of it…..kora."

"He's gonna be pissed."

"I'm hoping that you being there might soften the anger a bit, kora."

"Not likely."

"It was worth a shot, kora."

Reborn was not amused.

In fact, he would've slammed the door in there faces if Lambo, (anticipating the move due to years of experience) hadn't stepped forward to jam his foot in the way, leaning casually into the door so that his boyfriend (god, that still sounded weird, even to him) was forced to either let them in, or shoot them.

Lambo watched with amusement as the man's fingers twitched toward one of the many guns he no doubt had hidden somewhere on his person before moving to yank the door open. Also anticipating this, Lambo was able to keep himself from falling by pivoting himself through the doorway and into the kitchen it led to.

"What are you doing here?" Reborn asked, glaring between the two of them.

"I don't know," Lambo replied, shrugging lightly as he moved to the refrigerator to help himself to a glass of milk. "Colonello-san's the one who brought me."

Reborn's glare swiveled to the blonde man who was still standing in the doorway.

"I thought it would be a good pick-me-up for you, kora," Colonello explained, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Like maybe you'd be in a better mood if you got laid, kora."

Lambo choked on his milk. "Th-that's not-! We aren't-!" he spluttered, waving his hands around with a frantic look and sloshing milk all over the floor in the process. "Ack! Dammit!" He ran to find some paper towels.

"Idiot," Reborn muttered with an almost fond grin before turning to glare at the blonde. "Don't you have a girlfriend to annoy or did Lal finally dump your ass?"

"Hah, I guess that's my cue to leave, huh? Kora," Colonello laughed, turning with a wave. "Have fun you too~!"

With one last glare, Reborn slammed the door shut. Turning back to stare at his lover (who was frantically trying to clean up the mess he'd made, only to succeed in making an even bigger mess in the process), he allowed a small fond smile to cross his face before he immediately schooled his expression back into one of careful disinterest.

"Damn cow, you're just making it worse," he grumbled. "Just go sit down, I'll do it."

As Lambo hurried off to the living room, Reborn grabbed a rag and efficiently wiped up the milk before moving to join him, pausing in the doorway to watch the younger man sort through DVDs looking for something to watch. Somehow sensing his presence, Lambo turned his head to give him a bright grin and Reborn finally allowed himself to smile in return.

Maybe Colonello was right, in his own crude way. Maybe he really _was _happier when the idiot was around.

Not that he'd ever admit it.


End file.
